Revenge: Summers Style
by Millennium Queen
Summary: The not-so-long-awaited sequel to Towels and Steam.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. And I'm not making any money off of this.

**SUMMARY: **I was asked to write a sequel to Towels and Steam so, here it is!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you don't like the fic, don't read it. Flaming me is not going to change my opinions or how much I write. On the other hand if you have any high praise to give, if you wish to worship me or kiss my feet...that's all perfectly welcome. Every writer could use some encouragement...and human sacrifice... Also, if you have any helpful critique on my grammar, spelling, writing style, ect. I'm all ears.  
So bring on the reviews!

**DEDICATION:** This is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer known only as...Smiley... :)  
Smiley :) I hope you enjoy it.

~ ~ ~

Scott stood in the bathroom fuming. He slammed a cabinet open and yanked out another towel. What had posessed Jean to do that? Did she hate him? Did she feel some unspoken need to humiliate him? Or did she just have some undiniable urge to see his naked butt?  
"Now _that_ I could understand." Scott said aloud, turning to observe his own towel-covered behind "I do have a very nice butt..." he heard a high giggle from outside the bathroom door. The same giggle that, a few minutes earlier, had followed him into the bathroom as he hauled his naked butt away from Jean. Now she was eavesdropping.  
"JEAN!" Scott yelled. Jean snorted and cracked up again. There was a soft thump as she fell to the floor, gasping for breath.   
"That's it." Scott said he walked to the door and reached for the handle. Naked or not, he was going to get her back right now.  
{I don't think you wanna open that door.} came Jean's voice in his head. {At least, not if you want to _keep_ that towel on. Remember, I don't need to use my hands to move stuff...} Scott felt a gentle tug at the bottom of his towel and he quickly grabbed it to keep it from sliding off. He snarled.   
"I'm going to get you for this..." he growled. Jean just laughed.

~ ~ ~

Three hours later, Scott still sat on the bathroom floor in his now slightly damp towel. He had finally taken his shower, but now he was afraid to leave the safety of the bathroom. He glanced up at the wall clock. 1:37. The others wouldn't be home for at least another seven hours! There was no way Jean could keep this up for _that_ long. She'd get bored and let him change eventually...

~ ~ ~

Unfortunately for Scott, that was not the case. There was nothing to do in this bathroom. In the last hour or so he had taken to beating his head against the wall to make little lights dance in front of his eyes. It was more entertaining then one might think. He stopped for a moment and looked at the clock again. 8:02. He sighed and returned to pounding his head against the wall.   
Wait. Was that the sound of the front door being opened? He tried to concentrate, but he could barely hear through the ringing in his ears. Yes, there were voices coming from downstairs. He heard a small BAMF and then someone was pounding on the bathroom door.   
"Hello? Eez somebody in zere?" Kurt's voice. He sounded hurried, almost frantic. But Scott didn't notice. _ He could finally get out of the bathroom!_  
"Kurt?" Scott tried to stand but wavered dangerously. He wondered vaguely if he'd pounded his head a little too hard. Then he regained his balance and decided it didn't matter. "Could you do me a quick favor?"  
"Ach. How qvick?"  
"Just run to my room, get me some clothes and bring them back so I can get dressed."  
"Vhy can't you do eet yourself?" Kurt whined. Scott still didn't catch it.  
"Because Jean's gone nuts! She keeps trying to de-towel me!" Scott cried. "Please?"  
There was a sigh, then a muffled BAMF. A few moments later, Kurt appeared in front of him and held out one of Scott's dresser drawers. In his hurry he hadn't bothered to pick out specific clothes.  
"Why-" Scott began but he was cut off by an angry shout from Kurt.  
"BECAUSE I'M IN A RUSH! Now hurry and change!" He BAMFed away and Scott quickly began rumaging through his drawer.   
Unfortunately, Kurt had grabbed Scott's bottom drawer which contained only pants. 'Oh well.' Scott thought as he yanked on a pair of khakis. Then he tucked the drawer under his arm and walked out of the bathroom. He hardly noticed as Kurt scrambled past him and slammed the door. 'Freedom!' he thought blissfully. Then he saw a pair of green eyes watching him from the doorway. Jean's high giggle echoed eerily out from her bedroom. Scott stood frozen for several seconds staring at her, terrified. Then, he bolted to his bedroom, dropping his drawer as he went.  
In the bathroom, Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "Ah..."

~ ~ ~

**The very next day...**  
Logan walked down the hallway toward the Professor's office to discuss their recent mission. Suddenly a door to his right opened slightly and a familiar head poked out. Logan stopped short as Scott looked left, then right, then left again as though checking to see that the coast was clear. He didn't seem to notice Logan. Scott stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. For some unknown reason he was wearing a toolbelt. Logan watched him walk across the hall to the bathroom door and knock. The sound of the shower could be heard, so there had to be someone in there.  
"Hello?" Jean's voice. Scott didn't reply. He just grinned maliciously and crept over to a small panel that housed the water pressure and temperature controls. Pulling a screwdriver from his belt, Scott began to take out the screws in each corner. Once he had fully removed the panel, he replaced the screwdriver in his belt and took out a wrench. He then began to do something to one of the guages inside which made Logan somewhat suspicious.  
"What are you up to Cyke?" but before he could expect an answer, there was a shriek from the bathroom.  
"SCOTT!" Logan glanced at the door, then looked back to the place where Cyclops had been a moment before and was surprised to see that he had dissapeared. He turned just in time to see Scott's bedroom door slam. There was another enraged shriek and Logan hurried nervously toward the opposite end of the mansion, deciding that this particular corridor was not the safest place to be.

~ ~ ~

Jean kicked the valve to turn off the suddenly icy water. That rat. She was going to get him for this. 'But then, isn't that why _he_ did it to _you?_' asked a tiny voice in the back of her mind. Jean scowled. Damn conscience. 'I suppose this _was_ kind of gentle compared to what _I_ did...I guess I'll let him off the hook this time. Besides, Scott doesn't have the guts to do anything worse...' Oh how wrong she had been...

~ ~ ~

**The next Saturday...**  
Jean had decided, once again to start the day with a warm shower. She turned off the water and reached out for a towel. She froze as her hand hit the empty towel rack. She could have sworn she...oh no. She yanked back the shower curtain to look at the shelf where she had left her clothing. There sat a single neatly folded towel with a small slip of paper on top of it. She leapt out of the shower and tried to turn the door knob. It was locked from the outside. Scott had gone to work with his tools again and turned the doorknob around so that the lock was on the outside.  
"No problem" Jean muttered. "I can handle locks..." she tried to use her mind to unlock the door, but the lock wouldn't move. This didn't sit too well with Jean. She concentrated to try and see what the problem was, and it was then that she realized the full extent of Cyclops' revenge. He had completely _melted_ the other side of the door knob. Jean walked back to the shelf with the towel on it. With wet, shaking fingers picked up the little note. It read in a familiar messy scrawl:

Dear Jean, 

I've arranged for you to be exempt from this   
weekend's mission as well. I didn't think you   
got enough rest last weekend as you kept using  
your powers to try and _depants_ me. I hope you   
_really_ like that bathroom, because it's where   
you'll be staying for the next ten hours or so.

Love,  
Scott

**-End**


End file.
